Ashtray Heart
by potsugi
Summary: -Importantes Spoilers del manga- Hacía ya un buen rato que la burlesca sonrisa había desaparecido, que su expresión se había convertido en la de un zorro acechando. La acechaba a ella, eso estaba claro. -GinRan-


Ashtray Heart.

~"_And it was a leap of faith I could not take  
A promise that I could not make…_"~  
-Placebo-

"Me preguntas por qué estoy aquí…"

Reprimió una sonrisa ligera. Él había estado tan cerca…, la había cargado, y aunque fue rápida y bruscamente, la había tomado en brazos con cuidado, la había llevado cerca del cielo, lo único que ella creía los conectaba.

Siempre haciéndose la fuerte, siempre sonriendo… Diciendo que matarlo era lo mejor, que era un traidor, que lo odiaba… que ya nada significaba para ella…

"Siempre regañando a Hinamori…" recordándole quienes eran, que quienes fueron ya no importaba, porque los habían traicionado. Gritándole, incluso, que era muy débil para olvidar a Aizen, mientras ella misma dejo a Gin de lado rápidamente.

"Mentiras…"

Porque cuando percibió su aroma, estuvo cerca de echarse a llorar. Porque cuando noto que sentía ese viejo cosquilleo en el estomago, ordenó que la soltara. Tenía que poner distancia, porque él era el enemigo…

"¿Qué has hecho, Gin…? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?" Quería preguntarle. Por fin dejar claras las cosas. "¿Por qué lo elegiste a él y no a mi?" se abofeteo; eso no era lo correcto entonces. "Tantos años…, y… ¿no te importaron?" los recuerdos volaban ante ella tan rápido que apenas distinguió uno de otro.

La dejó caer, y en cuento se estrelló contra el duro asfalto, todas sus ideas se reordenaron, todo quedó claro; él era el traidor, él era quien iba a morir, y aunque nada garantizaba que ella viviría mucho mas, él no ganaría.

Se levanto temblando, el dolor calaba su mente, distrayéndola y mortificándola casi tanto como el tenerlo cerca.

-Oh, pero si estas temblando… -le dijo distraídamente, aburrido- ¿Por qué vienes en ese estado? Toda temblorosa…

"¿No lo sabes? ¿No te haces ni una idea, Gin?" ella sabía que no sacaría ventaja, ni siquiera de segundos, al intentar pelear contra ellos, y él también debía saberlo.

-¿No es obvio? –lo miro a los ojos, esperando que no hubiera necesidad de mas palabras, pero él casi la ignoraba-. Porque aquí estas tu. Te seguí por la puerta Senkai, y pensé que si buscaban la ciudad de Karakura llegaría antes que ustedes.

-No pregunte eso –exclamo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Rangiku sintió miedo por su voz. Miedo porque sonaba contenida. Él estaba enojado, y aunque lo conocía muy bien –o eso creía-, nunca, en toda su vida, lo había visto realmente enfadado. Y lo que era peor; ella era la causa de su molestia-. Te pregunte, ¿A qué vienes? En tu estado no puedes hacer nada contra mí, si apenas puedes mantenerte en pie.

Dolía. Cada palabra suya era un puñal a su corazón; era sal a las heridas que ella creía sanadas –o que eso aparentaba-; eran estocadas firmes y certeras en sus puntos más vulnerables: sus sentimientos.

Rangiku Matsumoto se consideraba a sí misma una chica fuerte; tanto física como mentalmente. Debía serlo, por ella misma, por sus amigos, por el Gotei Trece, por lo que ella quería proteger.

"¿Y eso que es?" se pregunto.

Tal vez, muy en el fondo, se había convertido en Shinigami por seguir a Gin. Porque un buen día, él se había desaparecido por completo, y a larga, ella descubrió que había ingresado al Seireitei, como estudiante, y que rápidamente logro hacerse con un puesto.

Y lo siguió. Y se esforzó día a día por alcanzarlo. Porque lo que más quería en ese mundo de fantasmas que luchan, era a él. A su salvador; al chico misterioso que siempre desaparecía sin decir nada, y que _solía_ volver, con la misma sonrisa macabra, que ella tanto quería.

Porque lo quería, ella no haría algo contra él aunque pudiera. Ya lo tenía claro.

-Vine porque quiero saber –dijo por fin, ocultando su dolor lo mejor que las palabras le permitieron-. ¿Por qué trabajas para Aizen? ¿Cómo te atreviste a traicionar a Kira, si él confiaba tanto en ti, y te siguió por tanto tiempo?

"¿Cómo te atreviste a traicionarme a mí, si yo…, si te quería tanto?" pensó, siendo masoquista, hundiéndose en el dolor que sintió al verlo desaparecer en el cielo. Dolor que oculto muy bien. "Si aun te quiero… ¿Por qué?

Hacía ya un buen rato que la burlesca sonrisa había desaparecido, que su expresión se había convertido en la de un zorro acechando. La acechaba a ella, eso estaba claro.

-De verdad… ¿preguntas eso? –dijo en un suspiro pesado-. Piensas "Me traiciono, aunque yo creía tanto en él…", y piensas en Izuru… ¿de verdad?

Por dentro, Rangiku gritaba "No más". No mas puñales a su corazón. Si seguía así, terminaría reduciéndose, quemándose, y en cenizas. Muy irónico*.

-Ya en serio –suspiro de nuevo, evidentemente cansado- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Con andar ligero, pero tambaleante a la vez, se acerco a ella. Se acerco demasiado, hasta quedar cara a cara. Deslizo sus dedos níveos por la barbilla de la chica. Fue un tacto ligero, como una pluma acariciando su rostro; algo suave y placentero. Relajante, peligrosamente relajante.

Sin prisa, como si el mundo fuera suyo y no estuvieran en plena guerra, Gin siguió descendiendo por el cuello de la chica, despacio, causándole a Rangiku estremecimientos. Ella creyó que un contacto así –aunque jamás pensó que volvería a pasar- no haría más que abrir viejas heridas, al igual que sus palabras. Pero, muy por el contrario, se sintió bien.

Bien como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Se dejo ir, peligrosamente feliz de tenerlo cerca. Entrecerró los ojos adormilada por esos dedos finos y suaves, que ahora acariciaban la base de su clavícula, justo donde su collar rosaba el hueso.

Y allí despertó.

Escuchó el sonido del metal cortando el aire, y la voz pastosa de Gin.

-Estas en el camino, Rangiku –puntualizó, sereno e indiferente, mientras mantenía el filo de su espada a centímetros del rostro sorprendido de ella.

No quiso sentir mucho mas. Su mente no asimilo cuando fue atravesada, ni en manos de quien moría.

Y, muy en el fondo, la niña que había sido salvada por el chico de cabello blanco, nombre extraño y sonrisa zorruna, era feliz. Feliz porque moría en manos de su ser más querido, y el más odiado también.

Pero era frágil, y esa felicidad podía desvanecerse con una ventisca, igual que las cenizas.

….….…..…..:~%~&~%~::….…...

**TT-TT…**

**Es que… no… no-no lo pude evitar…**

**Leí el manga de hace una semana, y junto con el de esta…, bueno… -¡Bwaa~!-**

**Creo que empiezo a odiar a Tite, y podría maldecirlo por otras dos hojas mas, pero no los hago perder su tiempecito ^^'**

**(*) Pues digo ironía –y esto tiene mucho que ver con el nombre del fic-, porque la espada de Ran-chan se convierte en cenizas, ¿no? Tiene su sentido hehe**

**Si creen que el GinRan debió ser, dejen review. =D **

**Si creen que no importa lo que el Kubo ese quiera; dejen review! . **


End file.
